


the lord won’t forgive me (when i let you in)

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blasphemy, Blood and Violence, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Priest x Demon AU, Sexual Violence, Smut, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: “Ya can leave any time ya want, but I wantcha to do somethin’,” Atsumu continued as if Kita never spoke, and the pale-haired demon’s hackles rose in apprehension.“What?” Kita asked cautiously, the first he ever was around the priest.“Don’t walk outta here pretendin’ it’s only because of Kiyoomi,” Atsumu told him, his grin playful but his stare dead serious.for HQ monsterlovin’ weekend (prompts: humanoid || myths & legends || wings || claws & fangs || tails || mindbreak)and HQ Angst Week (prompts: longing || firsts & lasts || unrequited love)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	the lord won’t forgive me (when i let you in)

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for mentions of CSA and its relationship with the Catholic Church, but it doesn’t involve the characters, it’s just a passing discussion of events. Other than that, the tags say everything so if you’re still here, enjoy!  
>    
>  This was also heavily inspired by Hozier’s [Sedated,](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eRpD5lMUdkvkp8JNuFbHy?si=lbEPiFcUSTW0BlvP8xPzDQ) as in this was the only song I listened to on repeat while I wrote this so, give it a listen?

Atsumu knew the signs to tell whether or not his demons were home. After a year of them coming together, he had it down to a science.

First, with demons being demons, the smell of sulfur was always present. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but Atsumu has associated it with them that he doesn’t mind the unpleasantness, and at times it even excited him. It was hard to mask though, and he had struggled with the rectory stinking of demon in the year before he gave in until Sakusa took pity on him and showed that demons can actually mask their own smell for stealth purposes. It was the first indication for Atsumu that he had a chance to command even them.

The second sign was that there would always be burn marks on the wood of the rectory. Demons weren’t necessarily hot, but Kita was an angry demon, and an angry demon always _burned._ He’d typically find scorch marks on the entry steps—which told him Sakusa had pissed off the older demon again, and on occasion there would be none at the entrance, scorch marks on his staircase would mean that the two was having fun without him, tempting him to join. It was his greatest test two years before, and now a year and a couple months later it was his greatest pleasure.

The third sign wasn’t something as accurate, but there would always be temperature changes whenever his demons were around. Kita’s anger would always leave scorch marks behind, and along with that the inside of the rectory would always be heated. Sometimes, though, Sakusa would break his apathy and would get so haughty, he would leave a cold trail behind him. Ever since Atsumu gave in though, Sakusa has started showing more emotions other than disgust, and the blond relished seeing each one and feeling the cold emanate from him, especially whenever the demon would orgasm. The difference between Kita’s searing touch and Sakusa’s chilling aura was always so shocking, it kept the priest on edge.

The fond feeling in his chest made the priest stop, his eyes widening in horror at the realization that he’d taken stock of his demons’ quirks and differences—and when did he even start thinking of them as _his?_

This was dangerous. Ever since he let the demons have what they wanted from him, Atsumu made sure to never let it affect his service to the church. This, though—and the blond refused to refer to the situation as anything other than _this_ —was dangerous. He’d been so busy trying to stay on par with the demons’ multiple temptations and ploys for him to fall into sin enormous enough to land him in damnation that he’d overlooked the state of his heart.

“Shinpusama, are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna join us?” Sakusa’s voice came from just inside the door, the playfulness of it was enough to get the priest out of his own head and moving again.

He would think of his muddled emotions another time. His demons weren’t going anywhere soon, anyway.

~~~

“What the fuck are ya up to?” Kita asked evenly, spooking Sakusa—which was a feat only he could do.

The demon had arrived at the rectory on time—as he was always wont—and to see his partner there earlier than him was an irregularity he didn’t need on his plate.

Sakusa jumped and turned around guiltily, and Kita only sighed.

“Yer lucky I’m the one who saw you here. If it was Suguru we’d both been killed by now,” Kita told him, entering the quaint house with familiar steps.

“Isn’t that why we’re doing this?” Sakusa finally spoke up, and Kita could detect the bitterness in him through their connection, and the resentment aimed specifically at him.

“If I coulda switched roles six months ago, I woulda, but if I asked fer that, I’d need to tell the bosses the reason. I don’t wanna end up in the same place as the people I torture, fuck ya very much,” Kita ranted at him, his accent thickening in irritation.

“But did you really have to put a stop to it? Having the priest is the most fun I’ve had in _ages_ ,” Sakusa whined, and Kita suppressed the urge to knock him down.

He did, however, stop in his tracks and took hold of the other’s nape while backing him up into a wall, slamming him into it while pulling his hair down so he could get right in his face.

“ _This_ is the fuckin’ reason. Yer here who knows how early, ya’ve been followin’ him around like a lost fuckin’ dog, _and_ ya’ve been stinkin’ up the whole Makai with his fuckin’ scent! It’s only a matter of time before yer found out and I _refuse_ to be shot down along with ya,” Kita spouted, his voice taking on the demonic hiss that told Sakusa he was hanging by a thread with his senpai, the wood of the rectory burning away where he touched it.

“Kita—” Sakusa tried to defend himself, clutching at the hand in his hair.

“No, ya don’t have any fuckin’ say! We’re endin’ it now, and that’s final. _Do you understand?_ ” and here Kita let loose his human voice to put in as much threat as he could with his true voice, almost making the younger demon cower.

“F-Fine,” Sakusa answered, and this time it was petulant, like a child not having gotten his way.

Kita let him go and started walking again, sighing and massaging at his throat to get his body under control. When he was assigned a junior to train, he accepted it thinking the would-be kouhai of his in question was a couple of millennia old, but what he was given was basically a baby in the form of Sakusa what’s-his-name. Only a few centuries old, Sakusa was a soul who _chose_ to be a demon, something about wanting to be rid of the sickness he was plagued by during his life as a human.

So here Kita was, never given the luxury to choose, only trying to stay afloat in the cutthroat world of spirits. His role was an easy one, and also one he occasionally enjoyed—he was to tempt humans into the same situation he found himself in when it was time for his soul to move on to the next cycle of life.

Never could he have imagined it would be this hard, though.

“I heard y’all screamin’ downstairs,” Atsumu— _Miya-san, the priest, he was only supposed to be the priest to them_ —greeted them when they finally reached his bedroom, “What’s this about endin’ things?”

“Just like how it sounded, priest,” Kita sneered at him, immediately going behind the man and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders roughly. “We’re here to say goodbye.”

“So soon? I was only just gettin’ ya and Kiyoomi under control,” Atsumu said idly, not minding the demon manhandle him as he was folding his clothes on the single bed facing the door.

“Which is exactly why we need to leave. That idiot over there is gettin’ too attached to the job. A shame too… I was gettin’ used to ya,” Kita murmured into the blond’s ear, taking off his collar and flicking it towards Sakusa—who was only watching them avidly.

“Are ya sure it’s not because of that, Kita-san?” Atsumu asked sedately, only humming as Kita ripped his cassock open, once again sending buttons flying all over the room like what’s happened thousands of times in this same room over the course of the past year, exposing the simple white tank top he wore underneath.

“Yeah, _Kita-san,_ are you sure it’s not because you’re actually going soft on our priest here?” Sakusa taunted, shedding his clothes much faster than Kita’s pace, emphasizing Kita’s name as an added threat—Atsumu had been persistent in his pursuit of their names, and Sakusa broke down some four or five months ago.

“Put that good fer nothin’ mouth of yers to use here,” Kita ordered him, and Sakusa was naked now, wings and tail and horns unveiled for the priest to ogle, more than happy to obey.

“He _is_ a bit like a dog, isn’t he?” Atsumu chuckled as they looked down on the curly-haired demon now on the bed who was mouthing at the blond’s thigh, big, black, desperate eyes looking up at them as he did so.

“A puppy, at most,” Kita agreed, trailing his sharp teeth along Atsumu’s uncovered neck before sinking in and leaving marks. This was the part he liked to do most—marking the priest in the place where it was supposed to be most sacred for him.

To Kita, it was the ultimate corruption.

“What’s got ya so distressed, Kiyoomi?” Atsumu’s voice derailed Kita’s thoughts, and the pale-haired demon looked down to see the other burying his face in the priest’s crotch, hands curling into fists as they beat at the blond’s thighs. Kita pulled off of Atsumu’s neck, horrified to realize that Sakusa was trying not to cry, his wings trembling and his tail curled in close, likely with the effort to hold back.

“What the hell are ya on about now?!” Kita untangled from Atsumu to round on Sakusa, but the priest caught his wrist, and when Kita turned back to him with a snarl ready, Atsumu only shook his head. To Kita’s shock, he quieted down, only watching as the blond sat down to talk to Sakusa.

“Hey, talk to me here, little one,” Atsumu coaxed, voice so gentle it hurt even Kita—who only scoffed at what the priest called his kouhai. As long as Kita has lived, only Atsumu had called a demon more dangerous and powerful, taller and stronger and overall _better_ than him such a degrading nickname.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Kita could hear the other mumble, Sakusa moving to bury his face in the priest’s neck, his arms and wings trying to wrap Atsumu in them.

“Yer not an actual fuckin’ dog! This is why ya gotta leave!” Kita couldn’t help but scream, but Atsumu’s disapproving stare silenced him again. When did he start listening to priest anyway?

“Kiyoomi, come now. Don’tcha hide from us,” Atsumu murmured in the demon’s ear, soothing in the way only he could be to them. “Kita-san’s right.”

“I am?” Kita interjected, raising an eyebrow, his arms crossed in front of him as he looked on at the scene.

It was so tender Kita can feel himself wanting to puke.

“He is?” Sakusa sniffled, looking up at the priest, who only shot him a kind smile.

“Ya’ve been here with me fer too long now. I think what Kita-san’s worryin’ about is that I’m rubbin’ off on ya,” Atsumu continued, running a hand through the demon’s hair, pulling at the ends gently, calming Sakusa down.

“But why is that a bad thing?” Sakusa asked, pouting, and Atsumu chuckled at the face he was making. Kita bristled silently, wanting to get as far away as possible from the intimacy of it all before it rubbed off on him too.

“Because yer a demon, Omi-omi,” Atsumu told him, using his other hand to cup Sakusa’s face, running a thumb back and forth along his sharp jaw, “And priests aren’t supposed to rub off on demons. You’ll be punished fer it. Kita-san’s only lookin’ out fer ya two,” the blond pointed out, looking at the pale-haired demon for confirmation.

“I don’t want to get tortured for a thousand years, Sakusa,” Kiyoomi said, rolling his eyes.

“But… We’ve rubbed off on you too,” Sakusa said, his voice still plaintive.

“Ahh, but there’s one thing ya two overlooked,” Atsumu wagged a finger at him, smirking when he saw Kita’s eyes narrow to slits.

“What?” he demanded, taking an unconscious step closer to the two all but cuddled up on the bed.

“Ya only corrupted me, but ya haven’t corrupted my service,” and then Atsumu full on grinned, this devious, cat-ate-the-canary one that rivaled even Kita’s, making the demon still.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Kita snapped, the prospect of failure too much to bear, considering all he’s had to take and do for this one assignment.

“ _Ex opere operato,_ ” Atsumu recited, and Sakusa winced at the latin words. “Meanin’ ‘from the work performed.’ Ya two may have gotten to me, but that doesn’t affect my performed duties for this church,” Atsumu explained, that same smile still on his face, and it was too much for Kita.

“Ya fuckin’ asshole,” Kita exploded, taking another step and grabbing at Atsumu’s neck, his wings flaring open, ripping free of the shirt the demon was wearing as he slammed the priest against the bed’s headboard, kicking Sakusa off of him to straddle the priest’s lap. “Ya tricked me,” the demon snarled.

“Ya made it so easy, darlin’,” Atsumu drawled, used to the pain that always inevitably came with his demons.

“D’ya have _any_ idea what ya just subjected us to?” Kita asked, his hand on the other’s neck tightening, and Atsumu reached up with one hand to try to pry it off him.

“I don’t care,” Sakusa interrupted, suddenly right there beside Kita.

He was still naked, and he situated himself between the two of them, forcing Kita to lean back on his other hand to support them. “That means we get more time to ruin him, right, Kita-san?”

“No, ya brain dead sea urchin! I already told Suguru we’re done with him, because _you_ told me ya were successful with the fuckin’ church! What the hell happened?!” Kita went off at Sakusa, who cowered further into the priest.

“I fucked him,” Atsumu answered for the demon, that shit eating grin of his once again appearing even as he lost the ability to breathe.

“Never mind Suguru, _I’m_ gonna fuckin’ kill ya,” Kita told his kouhai, removing the hand on Atsumu’s neck to pull back Kiyoomi’s hair, baring his neck for Kita’s teeth to maul him, the priest’s hand falling away limply as the blond coughed for breath.

“Is this really the goodbye you want to give me, _Shinsuke?_ ” Atsumu cut in, his voice carefully controlled and serious—if a little hoarse—as if a predator who was lying in wait before pouncing on its prey.

“Where did you learn that?” Kita asked, as still as the priest was, his eyes narrowed and truly murderous now.

“Our little pup here helped me, of course,” Atsumu’s other hand reached up and patted Sakusa between his wings, nuzzling into him. “Gave me enough clues about ya to find out that the powerful demon that caused the fall of Rev. Thomas Manhard back in ’19 was none other than Kita Shinsuke, demon of the Makai. ‘The one with black, twisting horns with a matching set of wings and pale hair with black at the tips and those eyes that see into your soul,’” Atsumu recited, “Turns out the church keeps a record of all their child sex abusers and the excuses they made. Who would have thought?”

“Ahh, Thomas,” Kita sighed, remembering that particular assignment, “He’s a demon now too, payin’ his dues in the pit. I should visit him sometime then, for givin’ my name to the whole fuckin’ Catholic Church.”

“It’s a nice name. Makes people wanna listen to ya, but I think the good reverend forgot one thing,” Atsumu nodded his head, running a hand along one of Sakusa’s wings, making the curly-haired demon shiver in pleasure.

“What’s that?” Kita asked, staring at priest. Strangely, he didn’t mind that the blond knew his name, much, although his anger was still high running from the whole situation he’s found himself in.

“He forgot to add that the demon Shinsuke had a good dick and knew how to use it,” Atsumu grinned at him, before his other hand came up and tugged at Kita’s head, slotting their lips together.

The first time Kita kissed Atsumu, the demon was pleasantly surprised to realize that about half of his job was done—the difficult part was getting the priest to give in, and when he did, everything fell into place then.

Atsumu kissed the demon like he was born for it, like the meaning of his name, exactly how Kita always preferred it. He kissed with teeth and tongue and muscles moving, fighting the losing with a being stronger than him for dominance.

Kita growled into the kiss, the hand behind him reaching forward to dig into the priest’s shoulder, claws extending into skin until he knew he broke it. His other hand dug into the spine of Sakusa’s back, tearing into flesh much harder than he’d done to the blond, knowing how much the other can take before his instantaneous healing gave up.

For his part, Sakusa’s hands wandered all over them, one going to Kita’s back and teasing at the juncture where leathery wings met smooth skin, the other tangling in the priest’s blond locks, mesmerized by the show he was getting.

“What’s it gonna be, Shin?” Atsumu murmured in to the kiss, his hand tightening at Sakusa’s scapula, making the demon cry out in desperation, his cock already as hard as it can be.

“Don’t think fer a second you’re clear just because I’m gonna fuck ya,” Kita warned him, pulling off from the kiss to leave more bloody bites at the priest’s neck.

“I would never,” Atsumu chuckled out, masking a moan that threatened to come out.

“You,” Kita said to Sakusa, “Get off. Ya don’t deserve anythin’ after fuckin’ up yer first assignment.”

“B-But, Kita-san—” Sakusa protested.

“I’m _this_ fuckin’ close to killin’ ya. D’ya really wanna push me right now, Sakusa?” Kita straightened up to aim his harshest glare at his kouhai, his human voice falling away once again.

“You said this was goodbye! This was gonna be the final time I’m gonna see him! You can’t do this to me, Kita-san!” Sakusa stood his ground, a cold wave hitting both of them with the strength they’ve never felt before.

The warring extremes in temperature threatened to give Atsumu a headache, so he removed Sakusa himself, putting him to their side and sidling up to the pale-haired demon.

“Let him have this. Wouldn’t the torture of the memory of a last time be all the more painful than to just deny him?” he whispered into Kita’s ear, grinding down on his dick.

“And what would you give me in exchange?” Kita asked him, his eyebrow raised.

“I’d let ya finally destroy me?” Atsumu answered, “Wouldn’t that be the perfect send off?”

Kita didn’t answer, only seizing the priest by the hair and peeling him off his lap, kneeling on the bed as he buried Atsumu’s face in the sheets.

“Sakusa, strip him, and then stay at his head to hold him down,” Kita ordered, getting off the bed to stand and contemplate the multitude of choices he could do to the priest.

He was going to enjoy this.

“Are you sure, Atsumu-shinpusama?” Sakusa asked as he went to work on the blond, gently taking off his socks, trousers, and underwear before relocating to the head of the bed to get rid of Atsumu’s tank top. “As angry as he is, he might kill you instead of me.”

“He won’t. He’s too prideful fer that,” Atsumu reassured him, smiling at the demon. “You might even come back after this, since you failed. Didn’t you say Kita hasn’t had a failed assignment in millennia?”

“Yes, but I might not be there for it,” Sakusa answered, bitter and pouting still.

“Let’s not think about it then. I’m sure we’ll meet again, love,” Atsumu told him, the nickname slipping out before he could think about it.

“You both disgust me,” Kita interrupted, feeling the jolt Sakusa got through their connection. His voice was halfway between human and demon, and he was naked in all his glory. His wings were tucked in tight and his body was half changed in places to show dark patches of scales, including his groin, and Kita’s cock has changed as well. It was bigger and thicker now, the surface of the skin leather like his wings instead of the human smoothness that the priest was used to. It was also _moving_ , much like a demon tail, and Atsumu was equal parts terrified and excited to see what was in store for him.

“That’s the best compliment ya’ve given me,” Atsumu returned, turning his head to grin at the demon.

Kita slapped him, hard enough that his face whipped to the other side, only stopping when Sakusa caught him.

“See where that smart mouth gets ya now,” Kita sneered, once again kneeling on the bed and pulling him up by the hair, wrapping an arm around his middle so that their bodies were flush together. Atsumu felt the heat acutely, the places where his skin touched scale hotter than the human parts. The demon’s dick nuzzled into the crack of his ass, and Atsumu gasped at the way it seemed to _sniff_ at him, as if familiarizing itself.

“I’ve waited a long time fer this,” Kita said in his gurgling voice, claws extended as he raked a hand down Atsumu’s torso, drawing blood in the shallow scratches he made. He nodded at Sakusa—who was almost salivating at the sight—and the curly-haired demon was right in front of the priest, lapping at the trails of blood like it was his life source.

 _Lord, if I die today, let them be free of their trappings,_ Atsumu prayed, at peace with his fate. He let the tension out of his body, leaning against the demon who easily supported his weight.

“Givin’ up so soon on me, priest?” Kita asked, his tail trailing on between his thighs to circle the base of his cock, tight enough to hurt.

“I did tell ya to destroy me, didn’t I? What’s stoppin’ you now, Shinsuke?” Atsumu mocked, and he was once again buried in his own sheets, the head of Kita’s member getting lodged in his hole and making him whimper at the intrusion.

Atsumu was used to pain when it came to his demons, and this was no exception. His tears have dried up at this point of their peculiar relationship, but his throat was still fully functional.

“Love my ass so much ya can’t wait, huh?” Atsumu struggled to get out, panting with the effort to relax. He knew there was no saving himself once he submitted to this, and the only way he knew now to survive was to comply as best as he can. Turned out his best still needed some work, though.

“Patience, my priest. I’m just gettin’ started,” Kita answered. He had followed Atsumu down to the bed, now bending over the blond, and he was mesmerized by the sobs that he could hear was strangled, as if the priest was stopping himself from crying out. He couldn’t help but thrust again, forcing himself in more and relishing the painful squeeze Atsumu’s unready ass was doing to him.

“ _God,_ fuck, Shin, damn, will ya let me breath for a sec?” Atsumu gasped out, his hips bucking up in an attempt to throw Kita off, his hands reaching behind him to do the same. Kita only chuckled, reaching to the priest’s thighs and pulling them up, his tail going up and down on his dick before squeezing around it again, finally succeeding in making Atsumu cry out.

“Sakusa, I thought I told ya to shut him up and hold him down?” Kita asked, looking to his side at the other demon who was stroking his length at their show. “And I told ya not to say that name around me, didn’t’ I?” Kita added, directing the last question at the blond.

“How the fuck d’ya expect me not to when yer doin’ _that?_ ” Atsumu complained, before his head was maneuvered to face in front, to where Sakusa’s human—thankfully—member was waiting for him. Sakusa forced his head down, moaning out in pleasure as he was engulfed in the wet heat of the priest’s mouth.

“Ahh, I’ll miss this,” Sakusa said, his own tail going around Atsumu’s neck and squeezing lightly, feeling his cock bulging from the throat he was using.

“Ya shut up too,” Kita snapped at him, thrusting more forcefully into the priest, and he was gratified to feel the hole tear and slicken around the thickest part of him, relishing the scent of blood in the air as Atsumu did a whole-body struggle, bracing with all his might to throw off the much stronger demon, his teeth biting down on the dick in his mouth, his hands thrashing before Sakusa quickly took hold of them.

“That felt good,” Sakusa groaned out, leaning back against the headboard and moving the blond’s head up and down his already healed shaft, his tail tightening ever so slightly before going slack again.

“Yeah,” Kita panted out, still feeling Atsumu’s muscles flutter around him. He’d never get use to the pleasure that causing pain to the priest brought him, and it was heady in the way only few things were to him. “So good, feelin’ ya still squeezin’ around me even if it hurts,” Kita leaned down to whisper in Atsumu’s ear, licking around the shell and making the priest shiver.

“Kita-san, look,” Sakusa told him, looking at where Kita’s claws had buried themselves in Atsumu’s thighs. The skin was blistering now, and only then did Kita realize his limbs had transformed fully to his demon body, only few patches of human skin left. It made him grin, knowing what that entailed.

“Let off, I’m gonna move him,” Kita told him, his voice strained with the held back pleasure. Sakusa obeyed, letting go of the priest’s head, and Atsumu took deep gasping breaths.

“If ya come before I tell ya to, I’m cuttin’ yer dick off,” Kita warned the blond, and before Atsumu could even register, he was being hauled up and on the demon’s lap, sinking lower on the pale-haired demon’s monster cock.

“Wha—” Atsumu started to say, but Sakusa was right there stealing a kiss from him.

“You might know a lot about demons now, but here’s somethin’ I know ya don’t have in yer records,” Kita said, and his tail unraveled from the hold it had on Atsumu’s member, the tip thinning until it was of a singular thinness. At his back, Kita’s wings changed shape, the width decreasing and reshaping into more arms.

“Kita-san,” Sakusa breathed, entranced with his senpai’s transformation, grinning when he realized what the other demon wanted to do.

“What the—” Atsumu was halfway to passing out, but the sensation of hot hands on his shoulders when he knew the only two that Kita had were already on his thighs roused him enough to open his eyes, seeing black leathery skin.

“See, in Makai, I can take whatever shape I want to, and now I’m more or less transformed, I can finally do that here, too,” Kita boasted, the hands on Atsumu’s shoulder pushing him downward, the hands on the blond’s thighs keeping his legs open as he thrust up, finally managing to sheath his whole length into Atsumu’s asshole.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Atsumu groaned out, breathless, “Yer really gonna kill me, huh?”

“Not yet,” Kita whispered into his nape, hiding his grin, “Not quite yet.”

“What else d’ya got fer me?” Atsumu challenged, and Kita’s tail moved then, up and up Atsumu cock until it was at the head, and Atsumu’s eyes widened at the sight—the triangular tip he was so used to was no longer there, and in its place was a blunt end that was inching closer to Atsumu’s slit.

“Shin—” Atsumu started, but Kita only laughed out loud, drowning him out. His tail reached its goal, and with Atsumu squirming in the demon’s hold, plunged into Atsumu’s smaller opening.

The priest wailed then, throwing his head back, his whole body writhing. Sakusa started laughing, too, but unlike the other demon, he was laughing in wonder at the pain he could feel emanating from the priest. It was pure and absolute, and Sakusa knew Atsumu was feeling it in his very being. He’d never felt that amount of suffering in one human before, and it was invigorating.

“Take it. Take me in, Atsumu, you know you want to. Let me in,” Kita urged, voice truly demonic without a trace of humanity, yellow eyes trained on the priest’s face, taking in every expression of agony.

“He’s so beautiful,” Sakusa whispered reverently, coming closer to run his own budding claws all over Atsumu, his touch cooling in the hottest places, making the blond hiss out in relief.

“Shin… ” Atsumu panted, his body limp in the demon’s arms after realizing that there was no way out of his hold, “Omi…”

“Hmm? What is it, ‘Tsumu?” Kita nosed at his ear, his tail reaching the base of Atsumu’s dick and settling for a second before vibrating. The priest let out a pathetic whimper, already too tired for any stronger reactions.

“Yes, shinpusama?” Sakusa asked, spreading out in front of them for his mouth to reach the blond’s length, licking up a trail of frost to the tip that left the other two savoring the new sensation.

“Move, please. Just do _somethin’,_ I can’t take much more of this,” Atsumu begged, and Kita’s grin was triumphant, his eyes reflecting something feral from deep inside of him.

“That was easy, ‘Tsumu,” Kita remarked, but he nonetheless complied, his hands lifting the priest up and shiving him back down, no gentleness in his touch.

“Think—fuck, think I’ll die if I—ngh—waited more,” Atsumu answered brokenly, the fullness decidedly too much for his threshold.

Kita only bit the lower part of his nape, speeding up his pace and feeling the same urgency Atsumu was feeling now that he’s broken the priest, only racing towards the ultimate win. Sakusa sensed the frenzy the two seemed to get into, and he followed them, swallowing the priest’s dick down in one go.

“ _Shin,_ ”Atsumu moaned out, and Kita thought the blond learned his lesson, substituting the name of the demon who was fucking him so completely with the name he wanted to say. “Shin, please, I can’t—I need to come, _please._ ”

The pale-haired demon shivered at the plaintive beg from the priest. He decided to end the wait, going faster with his thrusts, his breathing progressively getting labored. Sakusa had reached down to lick at the other demon, feeling him going in and out of the priest, and with the freezing touch, Kita came inside the priest.

“Holy shit,” Atsumu gasped, and Kita slapped at his mouth for the remark. Atsumu was flooded with the fiery release and why did he expect differently? Kita had always been warmth and strength to him, it only made sense that even his orgasm would be the same.

Kita stayed inside the blonde even after he was done, still holding Atsumu to him as he came down from the high.

“Shin, damn you, I already begged! What more do you need?” Atsumu snapped at him, because while Kita came, his tail stayed inside Atsumu’s length, preventing him from doing the same even if he was pushed to the very edge over and over by Kita’s thrusts. The pale-haired demon only laughed this arrogant laugh, kicking at Sakusa’s face to get him out from under them.

“Sakusa, d’ya think our priest here has earned the right to come?” Kita idly asked, knowing what his kouhai would say, only wanting to prolong the torture.

“Of course, Kita-san! Lesser people had taken what he had and died, but he’s still alive here,” Sakusa answered truthfully, and Atsumu only groaned.

“I won’t be if you two don’t let me,” Atsumu added, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

“Do it, then. I wanna feel him,” Kita told the younger demon, nuzzling into Atsumu’s undercut, and Sakusa went to work. He lathered up Atsumu’s dick with his spit, pumping the shaft as he mouthed at the head, almost like a kiss.

“How the fuck can I come with yer fuckin’ tail in me, huh, Shin? I’ve been ready since Kiyoomi kissed me,” Atsumu complained, and Kita rolled his eyes.

“Shh,” Kita hushed him, a hand covering Atsumu’s mouth as he only nodded at Sakusa who was looking questioningly up at them.

Atsumu tried speaking, but Kita’s hold on his mouth was effective, and another hand went around the priest’s neck, squeezing progressively tighter the more frenzied Sakusa went at his cock, and just when Atsumu was on the verge of passing out, Kita reached down to rip the curly-haired demon’s mouth away, quickly pulling his tail out—and they were treated to the sight of the blond coming in thick, white spurts all over Sakusa’s face.

“Well done,” Kita said, and like he always was, it was unclear who he was aiming the praise at. He told Sakusa with a tilt of his head to get out of the bed, and he let the priest collapse onto it, finally pulling out in a rush of blood and semen,

Kita struggled to change back, taking more than he usually did to fold out his extra arms into wings and his tail to grow back to its usual shape, which Sakusa found unusual. He was about to comment on it, when Kita finally looked more human than demon and he immediately dressed.

“What’re ya waitin’ for, sittin’ there and starin’? Get dressed,” Kita snapped at him, and Sakusa silently did as he was told, dragging his feet long enough for the priest to gain consciousness again.

“Shinsuke,” Atsumu called, his voice once again sedate.

“I thought ya were dead there for a moment there, priest,” Kita said, gloating.

“Ya can leave any time ya want, but I wantcha to do somethin’,” Atsumu continued as if Kita never spoke, and the pale-haired demon’s hackles rose in apprehension.

“What?” Kita asked cautiously, the first he ever was around the priest.

“Don’t walk outta here pretendin’ it’s only because of Kiyoomi,” Atsumu told him, his grin playful but his stare dead serious.

“I’ll see you in Makai real soon, padre,” was all Kita replied with, turning around walking out without another glance.

“What did you mean by that, Atsumu-shinpusama?” Sakusa asked curiously, never seeing his senpai walk away from a confrontation before.

“Ask him,” Atsumu answered, then he turned away from the demon as well.

Sakusa shrugged, going after his partner and leaving the priest in a puddle of burns and bruises and blood, come leeching out of his torn opening, love leaking out to trail after the demons that lived in his heart—the demons that were now leaving his life.

“Kita-san,” Sakusa started when he caught up to his senpai.

“Shut up,” Kita immediately told him, not even sparing him a glance as they hurried out of the rectory under the cover of the night sky.

“What did he mean by that?” Sakusa pressed, feeling the distress the older demon was feeling through their connection.

“I said shut the fuck up!” Kita exploded at him, turning around to pummel the curly-haired demon with all his might, denting Sakusa’s face in. “This is all yer fault!”

“ _What did he mean by that?_ ” Sakusa asked again, only this time it wasn’t his human voice, and Kita was pushed back with the strength of the chill flowing from the demon, which only angered him more.

“He didn’t mean nothin’ by it! Haven’tcha learned shit?! The priest is more underhanded than yer fuckin’ ass!” Kita screamed at him, throwing more punches at Sakusa’s face, his thighs freezing in place where they were wrapped around his torso.

“Oh, my demons, don’t fight,” came Atsumu’s steady, aching voice, and both demons turned to see him limping out of the rectory, only a robe covering his body, doing nothing to stop the blood from flowing from his open wounds.

“Don’t start shit with me, Atsumu,” Kita warned, his claws digging into Sakusa’s neck, his snarl ugly as he turned to look at the priest.

“Shinsuke,” was all Atsumu said, finally reaching them, finally touching the demon’s face with a calm hand. “Stop this.”

“Why should I? I’m better off without this nitwit fuckin’ everythin’ up. Ya got no idea what we’re gonna face when we get back,” Kita exclaimed, bitter at the prospect.

Atsumu leaned down and kissed the demon; this time with neither teeth nor tongue, no aggression, only sweetness.

It made Kita’s skin crawl, and he bit at the priest’s lips, breaking the one rule Atsumu imposed on them.

“Just ‘cause of that, yer gonna stop,” Atsumu chuckled, pulling away and wiping at his mouth.

“Get out of my face,” Kita told him, clicking his tongue. He broke the ice that was holding him in place and walked away, his feet burning the grass where he stepped.

“What… the fuck just happened?” Sakusa asked, still dazed from the punches he took. His face was taking its time healing, too.

“And you finally learn how to curse,” Atsumu kneeled down beside Sakusa’s head, cradling it and watching the demon’s face go back to normal. “Be patient with him, Kiyoomi. He likely doesn’t know what to do with what he’s feeling.”

“Shinpusama…” Sakusa said, probing the connection and getting hit with an intense fusion of the demon’s emotions—rage and confusion and despair all rolled into one that it was difficult for the curly-haired demon to interpret. He could feel something else too, something so foreign he didn’t have a name for it.

“Go after him, and take care of him for me,” Atsumu said, finally letting himself say one of the things he’s wanted to say since he realized his fondness for the demons.

Atsumu leaned down and kissed Sakusa on the forehead, flashing a final smile at the demon and going back inside the rectory, leaving Sakusa to stare up at the stars, feeling the curling emotion from the priest’s regard tangling in the heart that was dying in his chest.

 _Fucking devious priest,_ Kita thought to himself, not knowing what he wanted to do. He came here to get rid of the confusion that had been plaguing for the past couple of months. He never expected that the blond could read that from him. The last kiss was also something else, feeling his teeth and lungs being lined with the scum of it, hating himself all the more for it.

Like he told Sakusa, Atsumu should have only been an assignment to them. It seemed like the priest had wormed its way into the cracks he could find in the two of them, working his way to the cavern in their chests, and Kita refused to acknowledge the fact that he knew the blond would be staying there for the foreseeable future.

~~~

Atsumu fingered the beads of his rosary reverently, finishing up the novena he was working through.

“Did you think we were gone, Miya-san?” Atsumu could hear it whispered right next to his ear, and the priest shivered with the cold breath. As much as he tried to ignore it, the hissing voice has ingrained itself in the blond.

“Prayin’ won’t help ya,” came the other voice, and Atsumu gripped his rosary tighter, willing the entities that had been plaguing him for a year away.

“You should know by now that doesn’t work,” the first voice chuckled, condescending.

“I have the Lord’s protection. None can harm me,” Atsumu said out loud in the hopes that the voices were all in his head, but he was answered with twin laughter that made shivers run down his spine.

“Oh?” a voice to his left said, and then there was a trail of warmth climbing up his arm, making him jerk back and look around the room wildly, seeing nothing.

“Show yourself,” Atsumu commanded into the room, staying as still as possible so he could detect any movement that wasn’t his own.

 _There,_ he sensed the cold entity move to his right, and he snaked out his arm lightning quick to catch it.

In his hand was what felt like a neck, and he squeezed with all his strength, not knowing what else to do.

“Show yourself,” Atsumu said again, his whole body readying to fight.

“Do it,” the voice to his left urged, and the creature in his hand slowly came into light, with every new feature horrifying the priest.

He first saw the smooth creamy skin of the neck, color spreading outward from the point of contact. A feral grin complete with sharp fangs were next, and then dark, bottomless eyes staring at him with hunger. He shivered when he took in the jutting horns at the top of the creatures head, finally realizing what had been disturbing him.

“Demon,” Atsumu said it like it was a curse word, a dirty thing he despised.

“Priest,” the demon returned, his smile widening, looking as if he was privy to something the blond wasn’t.

“Why’ve ya been pesterin’ me for the past year?!” Atsumu demanded.

“Do we need a reason, priest?” The voice to his left whispered, playful and teasing, angering Atsumu more. “Can’t we just annoy ya ‘cause we want to?”

“Leave me alone,” Atsumu said, his mind speeding through thoughts that he can’t quite grasp, reality and the things he was currently witnessing not quite matching.

“Don’t want to, padre,” the demon in his hand answered, and he was mostly filled in, patches of darker scales visible on his arms, wings— _wings?—_ sprouting from his back, a tail swishing to the side of him.

It just hit Atsumu then, that he was dealing with beings he never believed to exist. He never thought he’d have the physical manifestation of all the temptations he’d struggled with chipping away at his resolve for a year, and it was simultaneously too real and still abstract to him.

“Ya have him in your hands now. Whatcha gonna do, Miya-san? What _can_ the calm, dignified Miya-shinpusama do to a demon stronger and deadlier than him?” the hot voice—which is what Atsumu called him inside his head—said, and the priest let it egg him on, reaching the end of his patience.

“Ya have three seconds, demon,” Atsumu warned, not knowing what his warning was for.

“Or what?” the demon’s tongue slithered out of his mouth, running through his lips before going lower, elongating impossibly to reach Atsumu’s wrist, wrapping around it.

“What the _fuck,_ ” Atsumu exclaimed, shaking the demon in his hand to dislodge the tongue, but only succeeding in in trapping the demon under him. In his anger, Atsumu didn’t even notice.

“Like what ya see, Miya-san?” the hot voice asked, insinuating, “Like what ya feel? He’s the demon known to never show emotions in Makai. Bet ya can change that, huh?” along with the voice came the sensation of warm hands sliding across his arm and back, touching the priest in places he thought he’ll never be touched again.

“Makai?” Atsumu asked, concentrating on the cold tongue around his wrist in an attempt to get rid of the spell the voice was putting him under, but from the answering heat rising up in his own body it was unsuccessful.

“The world of spirits, of course,” the voice said, the warmth covering his entire back now, breath puffing at his ear again, and it was getting increasingly hard to think for the priest. His last lifeline was the rosary clutched in his left hand, and even that was feeling decidedly weak against these demons.

“I think you’d find Makai to your tastes, Miya-san. All sorts of creatures you can imagine, free to do whatever they wanted,” the demon in his hand taunted.

“Ya forget, I chose to give up my freedom,” the priest reminded, his own voice sounding weak to his ears.

“Isn’t that because ya thought ya’d never find what you want here? So ya chose to give it all up entirely? What if I told ya ya can have anythin’ ya want right now? Can do whatever ya wanted to him right now, and he’d let ya?” then there was a tongue tracing the shell of his ear, and it felt like it burned.

“You’ve given and given all your life, shinpusama. How about you take for once?” the curly-haired demon said, his voice syrupy sweet even with the demonic undertone, his body twisting to show off, his clothes slipping away, seemingly being pulled off by some unseen force.

It was all so obscene to the priest, but what was more absurd was that he was so interested in the offer.

“Ya know ya want to,” the voice to his left purred, its warmth going around to touch the front of his torso, gliding through his chest down to the waistband of pants, and Atsumu couldn’t take it anymore.

The priest threw the demon down on the bed, letting go of the rosary beads in favor of straddling his ass, pulling at his curly hairs and once again circling a hand around his neck.

“You’ll leave me once I do this,” Atsumu whispered, using his voice that usually meant he brooked no argument to his parishioners; the answer he got now was the laughter of two demons twinning around his anger.

“Whatever you say, padre,” the demon below him answered, looking back at him and batting his eyelashes at him.

Atsumu only eyed the demon’s back, seeing scars he could recognize as coming from whips among the skin around the wing. It made the longing in the priest reach its peak.

“Whatever I say is what goes,” Atsumu told him, burying his head into the sheets again. Something about how he said it made the other unseen voice chuckle, now somewhere in front of him.

“Ah, catholic priests are the best to haunt. Ya don’t know if yer gettin’ a sexually repressed one who’ll turn into a maniac if you give them power or a lonely one who’ll easily give in, they wouldn’t even be worth the effort until ya break ‘em,” it said, and Atsumu felt a sting to his pride at that. It made him remove his belt, eyeing the junction of wings and skin on the back of the demon below him.

“I’m not gonna turn into a maniac,” Atsumu answered unconsciously to the room, and this time the laugh was patronizing, confident in its ability to push the priest to that edge.

“Sakusa, ya’ll love this one,” was all the voice said, and the blond perked up at that.

“Sakusa?” he asked, folding the belt in two, barely holding himself back from letting loose on the demon that, objectively speaking—or as much as Atsumu can tell—deserved it.

“Oops,” the voice said, and Sakusa glared at thin air directly in front of him.

“Well then, Sakusa, d’ya have a safeword?” the priest asked, and the room roared with demonic laughter.

“Oh man, I’m gonna say it again, but catholic priests are _the best,_ ” the voice said, and Atsumu scowled.

He hit the belt right between Sakusa’s wings, and he was surprised at the reaction he got. Sakusa arched up, gasping out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a scream, his legs twitching under the blond. It was such a satisfying reaction after so long, and it went straight to the priest’s cock.

“I’m impressed. That’s a ruthless move,” the warmth was back, what felt like a tongue running down Atsumu’s ear making him shiver at the suddenness of it.

“Why?” Atsumu demanded, tightening his hold on the belt.

“This part right here,”—and here Atsumu could feel a hand in the middle of his back, in between his shoulder blades and a little lower—“is essentially our clit, or prostate, if ya wanna get picky. It’s where all those nerves are clustered, and ya just hit him into an early orgasm,” the whispering was getting to Atsumu, lulling him deeper into the scene, the words engraving themselves into his brain for future use.

“Harder,” Sakusa said, looking back at him, and this time his eyes were hooded and molten, and Atsumu obeyed, hitting the same spot harder, and in quick succession. He got the same reaction, and Atsumu relished it.

“I can feel the pain,” the voice continued, not quite at the priest’s ear but lower, two places of concentrated heat focusing on his chest and one going lower, teasing at his groin with light touches.

“Just pain?” Atsumu asked, and it was obvious to everyone that he was panting.

“Pain, pleasure, s’all the same to us,” a lick at his nape made Atsumu shiver, and then his pants unbuttoned themselves, being pulled down along with his underwear by the unseen demon. “I suspected it was the same fer ya too,” it said, and then Atsumu could feel a wet heat swallow him.

“Fuck,” Atsumu said, hitting Sakusa again, the demon’s cries pushing him over the edge, and he spilled into the mouth, thrusting roughly.

“Hm, early,” the voice commented, and then Atsumu felt himself being pushed into the bed, Sakusa suddenly gone from it.

“He _has_ been celibate for a decade now,” Sakusa commented, face bored and voice steady as if he wasn’t just crying out so lewdly seconds before.

“Wha—” Atsumu started to ask, but a new demon showing itself beside Sakusa distracted him. This one was shorter than the curly-haired demon, though his eyes were commanding. He had straight, pale hair with the tips looking like they were dipped in ink, and wings towering higher than Sakusa’s. His stare was both interested and disregarding all at one, and Atsumu distinctly felt like he was being cross-examined.

“See you around, padre,” he said, and then he disappeared again, the last thing Atsumu could see was his golden stare.

“I barely felt anything. Hit me harder next time,” Sakusa said, and then he too disappeared.

Atsumu was left looking around his room in confusion, until his eyes landed on the forgotten rosary he had let go of earlier, and then he was drowning in the self-hatred he thought he’d reconciled years ago when he joined the priesthood.

~~~

“Look at him, all bloody and broken,” Kita laughed as he and Sakusa looked down on the priest.

“Pathetic. I kinda like it,” Sakusa answered, his voice bored as if he hadn’t just come down the blond’s throat a few seconds earlier.

Atsumu was lying prone on his bed, barely conscious and consumed by the absolute pain the demons left him in.

“Time to report this back. C’mon,” Kita made to walk out of the room, and that made the priest panic.

“Yer just gonna leave me here?” Atsumu found the strength to call out, his voice weak and rasping.

“What did ya expect, priest?” the pale-haired demon sneered at him, looking back with malice in his eyes.

Atsumu didn’t answer, and Kita rolled his eyes before he walked out of the room, Sakusa hanging back.

“You didn’t answer him,” Sakusa pointed out, and Atsumu struggled to form a coherent thought in the wake of the pale-haired demon’s departure.

He couldn’t understand what he was feeling, for one, and he regretted the impulsivity that made him cry out to the demon that used and abused him.

“Did you expect him to take care of you? Do to you what you always dreamed of?” the remaining demon’s voice cut through his thoughts, and with every question, Atsumu’s chest tore open in ways his ass wouldn’t ever do.

“Why don’tcha follow yer owner like a good pup and leave me alone to hate myself?” Atsumu asked, struggling to turn away from him.

“Rich, coming from the priest who just begged to be fucked,” Sakusa shot back, and Atsumu let out a laugh that was almost close to the way Kita laughed, making the demon shiver imperceptibly.

“Like ya do every time I fuck ya?” Atsumu asked, an eyebrow raised, and Sakusa only smiled at him, a glint in his eye.

“I know I’m a hypocrite, priest. Are you ready to face the fact that you are?” the curly-haired demon smirked at him, but before he could do anything else, he could feel Kita call to him through the bond. “We’ll have to continue this conversation some other time, shinpusama,” he said without waiting for an answer, disappearing from view.

“Woof,” Atsumu said to the empty room, and once he was sure that he was alone, he tried to stand up.

It was a struggle, what with his torn ass and bruised limbs, and it took him a good five minutes to reach the bathroom alone. He stared into his mirror once he got inside, his mind going a mile a minute, his heart still trying to catch up to the whiplash of feeling like he was the world to the two demons, and then being dismissed in the next breath. Four months into this—whatever _this_ is—and Atsumu still haven’t learned.

It was odd, though, standing right now in front of his mirror, to see from the outside and judge objectively, but he was raw enough to feel removed from everything. It was easy to see that he had developed feelings for the demons, and it was equally easy to see that Kita would use it against him the moment he learned of it. Atsumu had to be more careful not to let the demon destroy more than he had.

Sakusa, on the other hand, was younger and sometimes still felt like he was human himself, and Atsumu could feel the rising hope in him that the demon might learn to feel the same—a hope he tried to squash, but knew himself enough that he wouldn’t be successful every time he tried. The priest sighed, lowering his head to the sink and splashing his face, the water coming away pink with the dried blood on his mouth. He shook his head at himself, laughing at the position he found himself in.

As a priest he had learned what it is to love, and be loved, whether by his parishioners, or his brother, or by God. He had been in service for twenty years, and he was more or less secure with his place in the world and how to navigate it.

How would he continue now though, having just realized that he had easily fallen for creatures devoid of love, whose only goal was to break him? How can he live with the knowledge that one of these days, he would let them? 

~~~

“What the hell did this to ya?” Osamu asked as he looked over Atsumu’s wounds.

“I got jumped. Didn’t see,” Atsumu said patiently, staying still as his twin cleaned up the wounds on his neck, shoulder, and torso, covering up the ones that were on his thighs.

“Ya didn’t see? How stupid are ya?” the brunet deadpanned, pushing against one hole in the priest’s shoulder harder than usual, making his twin hiss in pain.

“Was that really necessary, ‘Samu?” Atsumu complained, shooting the doctor a glare.

“Don’t use yer priest voice on me,” Osamu warned him, holding up the cotton bud to Atsumu’s face threateningly. “I told ya to trim these trees of yers and get lights for the walkway, but yer an idiot fer not listenin’ to me. And then ya tell me ya don’t want to go to a hospital? Ya deserve this,” Osamu ranted at him, disapproval dripping from his eyes to his frown.

“Why would I need a hospital when I got my own personal doctor on call? And fer free too,” Atsumu turned his face to grin at him, knowing that the prickly façade was just that—a façade.

“Fuck ya, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu scoffed, pushing the blond’s face away roughly.

“And I guess I can do what ya said now,” Atsumu allowed, nodding at the direction of the walkway that connected the rectory to the church. “Help me with my trees?”

“Ya just want more free labor,” Osamu returned, though he didn’t turn the priest down.

“Hey, I took a vow of poverty. Ya should be more kind to me,” Atsumu teased, and Osamu dug into his wound again.

There would be no more signs to look for whenever Atsumu would approach the rectory anymore—there was no more need for the thick trees and darkness that covered the path. His demons had left, so there would be no more scorch marks, no more sulfur smell, no more cold or heat that made him feel alive. His life was once again back to the quiet, contemplative one he had offered to the church, and he should be grateful, shouldn’t he?

So why was it that he found himself feeling empty, longing for the bites that always drew blood at his neck, for the tails that left bruises on his thighs and wrists and ankles, for the loveless gaze pale yellow eyes regarded him with, for the demonic obsession a certain curly-haired demon had for him?

All he was left with was want, which wasn’t a new thing considering his profession required him to take a vow of chastity, of poverty and of obedience to the church… but for the first time in his life, the want in him was bitter thing.

Atsumu should have never sent them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is yet another Hozier lyric from his song _Work Song,_ and you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel)


End file.
